Minecraftia: Volume 4
Minecraftia: Volume 4 is the fourth installment in the The Arcs and Trials of Minecraftia. It started on September 4th, 2018 and finished on April 1st, 2019. It was the first Minecraftia volume to be given a rating of 16, due to swearing, extreme violence, and suicide. Plot On an adventure across the World of Minecraftia, fighting mobs, exploring dungeons, Gerald is constantly reminded of what did he did. How he hurt his friends. He wants to reconcile with his friends. He is close to accomplishing this, when they discover a wonderland. A whole city that has preserved their lifestyle in the real world. Upon learning that the friend he hurt the most resides in this city, Gerald must do everything he can to abide them and protect the city. Books *Vlad The Impaler *Unexpected Entrance *All Out War *Suffer The Citadel *The Lost Heretics *Fearful Eyes *Running Battle *I See No Future *Shiva *Gerald's Adventure Characters Main *Gerald-XR-Donovan (10 books) *KenneyKenney123 (10 books) *Ryland (10 books) *Louis (10 books) *Marlon (10 books) *Swarfiga (10 books) *DrGraham96 (7 books) *Brooke (4 books) *Evan (2 books) *Ray (10 books) *Annie (4 books) *Gabriel (9 books) *Binta (9 books) *Serge (10 books) *Trevor (5 books) *Eileen (6 books) *Allison (4 books) *Finn (10 books) *Rosie (10 books) *Arbello (10 books) *Aasim (10 books) *James (9 books) *Sophie (6 books) *Juderonald (8 books) *Witherstorm (10 books) *Jimbob (9 books) *Jayden (10 books) *Stella (4 books) Also Starring *Cain (7 books) *Connor (3 books) *Molly (7 books) *Baahir (10 books) *Brody (4 books) *Lydia (10 books) *Willy (9 books) *Jasmine (4 books) *Luna (4 books) *Randy (3 books) *Kyle (3 books) *VonMiller (3 books) *Domitron3 (4 books) *Wolfboy231 (4 books) *Louisisepic24 (2 books) *Minecraftwiz219 (4 books) *Keyni (3 books) *Saviaunna (1 book) *Joan (3 books) *Estella (3 books) *Ty (10 books) *Ben (3 books) *Braxton (4 books) *Mitch (10 books) *Chris (4 books) *Alexander (6 books) *Temperance (5 books) *Genevieve (5 books) *Cam (6 books) *Phil (8 books) Deaths *Mike *Zander *Abraham *Voss *Evan *Connor *Joan *Estella *Evangeline *Leo *Marina *Victoria *Josiah *Ben *Braxton *Alfie *Sherry *Chris *Stella *Brody *Kai *Allison *Brooke *Daniel *Johnny *Annie *Joshua *Cara *Jasmine *Genevieve *Temperance *Luna *Trevor *GettinRandy55 (Off-Screen) *KyleJeremyMcCulloch456 (Off-Screen) *VonMiller (Off-Screen) *EnderDragonCrystal (Off-Screen) *Dana (Off-Screen) *Sonar (Off-Screen) *Louisisepic24 (Off-Screen) *Saviaunna (Off-Screen) *Eileen *Alexander *Ethan (Confirmed fate) *Kari (Confirmed fate) *Courtney *Ben *Minecraftwiz219 *Keyni *Domitron3 *Wolfboy231 *Nate *Jack *DrGraham96 *Cassidy *Juderonald *Victor *Sophie *Cam *John (Trial One) *Cain *Lluna (Confirmed fate) *Finn *Jimbob *Dante *Gina *Henry *Crystal *Jenn *Athena *Binta *SuperLaserGuy1 (Confirmed fate) *Gideon (Confirmed fate) *KenneyKenney123 (Off-Screen) *Ryland *Gerald *Aasim (Confirmed fate) *Serge (Confirmed fate) *Baahir (Confirmed fate) *Gerald's horse *Several Illagers *Numerous counts of mobs and animals Trivia *According to Gerald-XR-Donovan, it has been eight Minecraft years since the events of Volume 3, or 2 years in the real world, and fifteen Minecraft years (or 5475 days) since the events of Ludwig's Adventure, or 3 years 9 months in the real world. Category:Minecraftia Volumes